A Knight to Forever Remember
by I-ish-a-PENDA
Summary: Emma promises Regina to be her knight. They separate but meet again. Regina forgets, but never forgets her promise.


**Prompt from Kashi333: Regina and Emma were friends as little children and Emma promised Regina she would be her knight and marry her one day. But something happened so Emma moved away and many years later Emma is brought before the Evil Queen for some reason not knowing it is Regina but Emma never forgot her promise.**

**Sorry this was a late. I found it long so I'll just cut it in two. :) **

**But here you go then!**

* * *

Regina loved the rare times when her father would let her go play outside. Between her private studies and her mother's harsh teachings of royal, she loved times like this. Her father would argue with her mother, but in the end, Regina was allowed to go out of the palace and into a little playground with some kids her age; peasant or not, she didn't care.

She looked around, feeling a little out of place. Around her, the kids were covered in dust and grime, their clothes tattered and worn out. While there she stood, clearly the princess, her light blue dress standing out. Regina noticed they were playing some sort of fighting game, judging from the wooden sticks shaped into swords. They stopped and stared at her, making the little princess more awkward. She gave them a tiny wave, and a tiny smile.

"It's the princess!" One of them cried out, and they all bowed in fear.

Regina had hated these kinds of situations. She knew her mother had ruled the kingdom using the people's fear, she knew about the tyranny. It didn't help that she was a spitting image of her mother. But no matter that, she didn't want people to believe she was like her cruel mother.

"I just want to play with you guys..." She said timidly.

They stood up and stared at her. The young princess shifted her weight from foot to foot, growing uneasy at the silence of the children around her. She was about to turn back and head home when she felt someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

She slightly taller than her, but she had this sunny blonde hair and cute green eyes. Regina smiled at her when they blonde placed an arm around Regina and pointed her wooden sword at the other kids.

"She looks nice," the blonde said, "Let's play with her. She's the princess, half of you play pirates trying to get her while the rest play knights! Go!"

When she gave the signal, everybody scrambled in all directions. They started a little play war on their own, they immediately agreed who played who. For the next hours, Regina wasn't the usual princess she really was. She didn't care if she was covered in dirt, or if she was running around with peasants. That didn't matter as long as Regina felt happy.

She kept close to the blonde, who was holding Regina's hand almost the whole time. She took down others easily, as if she was experienced with real swords.

"I'm Emma, by the way." She said, giving a little bow, "Your Knight, and savior, your Highness."

Regina giggled, "Call me, Regina."

They were cut short by the more sword play, to which Emma had addressed easily. When everyone had stopped to rest, Emma lead her young princess to a grass patch to sit down. Her dress already soiled, Regina sat down beside her.

"Thanks for letting play with you, Emma." Regina told her new found friend.

"You're welcome," Emma replied, "It's not everyday we get to play with the princess. Besides, I'm your knight."

They laughed at the thought. They talked about each other, sharing their different lives. So lost in each other's company, Regina hadn't noticed the sun had already started to go down; signaling her curfew. She had only noticed when she was suddenly lifted up in the air.

"I thought we agreed for you to come back before sunset." Cora's harsh voice sent chills down both girls' back.

Seeing Regina struggling against the magical grip, Emma held up her wooden sword.

"Let Regina go!" She yelled at Cora, pointing the sword at her.

It was a foolish act, Emma knew. This wasn't a game anymore. Here she was, threatening a royal who has magic, with her wooden sword. But she didn't like the way she treated Regina. Out of rush, she knew she had to do something.

Cora laughed coldly at the child. She flicked her wrist and sent Emma flying, knocking her into a tree before disappearing with Regina in a column of purple smoke.

* * *

After much spanking and tears later that night, Regina was sent to her room. She looked outside her window and let her mind flow.

It's not fair! The young princess thought, she could be royal and play with others at the same time. Why couldn't her mother let her be?

Growing frustrated with these thoughts, she tried to find comfort in watching the night view of the royal gardens from her bed room. For a while, it felt nice. But it wasn't soon until she got a bit bored. She was about to go to bed when she noticed something moving in the gardens.

Her first thought were animals, as her mother had kept a few magical creatures around to enhance the gardens' beauty. When Regina noticed a flash of blonde dart from one tree to another, she felt a smile tug at her lips. Emma looked up from her hiding place and waved at Regina. As shocked as Regina was, she couldn't help but wave back.

Emma managed to get close to the outside walls and started climbing up, using some vines to help her. Regina gave room for Emma to get inside before hugging her tight.

"You aren't suppose to be here!" Regina told her, only to find herself glad that Emma had gone to see her.

"I know," Emma said, "But I learned how to sneak pass people and I once climb up a cliff from a shore below. I wanted to check if you were okay."

Regina found her smile growing wider. "Thank you, but I'm fine. You really are a knight, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Emma said, pumping a fist in the air, "Someday, I'm going to be one, and then I'll find you! And you'll be a queen this time! And I'll be your knight in shining armor! Promise!"

Regina held up her pinky, "promise?"

Emma laced her pinky with Regina's, "Promise."

The moment was cut by Cora and the royal guards rushing inside and grabbing Emma away.

"Put her in the dungeon." Cora commanded them.

"Mother, No!" Regina begged, tugging at her mother's sleeve, "Don't! She only wanted to see if I was alright! She didn't mean any harm!"

While there was a struggle between the mother and child, Emma tried to broke free from the guards. She was thankful for those times when she learned how to fight for survival, as she used those to break free from the guards' grasp. When she did, she ran immediately to Regina, as did Regina ran to her.

A moment before their hands could touch each other, Emma had disappeared in a column of smoke.

"NO!" Regina cried, falling to the ground as she sobbed.

"If only you weren't such a brat," her mother growled at her, "Then maybe your friend would not have been in this mess."

Cora turned to the door and began to leave. "We'll talk about how to deal with you in the morning. Get some rest, a princess needs it."

And with that thought, Cora slammed the door shut, locking it.

* * *

**-Years Later-**

Her knights dragged a knight in white towards her. When she held up a hand to them, they dropped the knight to the ground; clearly badly beaten as he struggled to get up.

The Evil Queen froze the knight in place, the knight bent down on fours. She lifted the knight's chin with her finger before forcefully removing his helm.

A soft gasp escaped the Queen's lips as a mane of long blonde hair fell between the knight shoulders, emerald eyes stared back at her chocolate brown ones.

The surprise quickly turned into cold laughter a moment later.

"A woman in knighthood?" Regina sneered, "I presume your skills in battle are as great you are in bed to attain knighthood?"

Emma would have been enraged by what the Evil Queen said, she had worked hard to attain knighthood. But she didn't get angry though, more of confused and surprised.

"Regina?"

The sound of her name stopped the laughter. A flick of her wrist and the guards were sent away, leaving the two women alone.

The Queen narrowed her eyes on the knight.

"Many know me as the Evil Queen," she started, "But only very few know me as that name. Question is, How did you? I don't believe we've met before."

Her tone was still cold, but scanning for any tricks.

"You don't remember?" Emma said, "It's me! Emma!"

It hit Regina. She immediately unfroze Emma, and stared at her.

"Emma..." For once the Queen was a lost for words, "...How?"

* * *

**Sorry about the previous one. I do hope there are no more errors this time. if there are, feel free to put in review or PM Me. :)**


End file.
